My Dear, We're Still Goodbying
by harper wren
Summary: She looked at the gift apprehensively, then looked at him quizzically. He gestured to her gift. “Go ahead. Open it.”


"Alright, everyone, have a nice break… and keep practicing those spells!" Harry Potter said as the final D.A. meeting before the Christmas holidays ended. "I'll see you all when we get back." Everyone filed out of the room, Neville Longbottom, Elspeth Halloway, Seamus Finnigan, and Piper Glasswell all leaving at once.

"I need to go pack," Piper interjected, her hand firmly in Seamus's. "I'm such a procrastinator and I haven't even started yet."

"Alright then," Elspeth said cheerfully. "We'll see you later in the Great Hall, then?" She nodded, and Elspeth and Neville walked down the hallway, hand in hand. Seamus walked with her to the secret passageway to the Hufflepuff common room, stopping with her in front of the portrait.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall," he said. She nodded, smiling at him.

"Of course," she said. He kissed her mouth gently, stroking her cheek with the thumb of his free hand. He pulled away, kissing her forehead as well before saying his goodbye and heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. She sighed contentedly before skipping merrily to her common room.

--

Piper walked into the Great Hall, her coat buttoned and her black and yellow scarf wrapped tightly around her neck as she pulled her suitcase behind her. She spotted Elspeth and Neville sitting together, but Seamus not in sight, the two of them all packed and ready to go. She smiled, heading towards them with confidence.

"Hey guys," she said. "Ready for the train ride back?" They both stood up, nodding.

"Of course," said Elspeth, her hand on her owl's cage. "Are you?"

"Obviously," she said. "Can't say I'm too pleased about my parents not letting me go to Seamus's, though…" She trailed off, looking around. "Where [i]is[/i] Seamus, by the way?"

"He said that he had to grab something before coming down to meet us," Neville said. He looked over in the direction of the entrance. "Oh, there he is." Piper turned, seeing her sandy-haired boyfriend entering with his luggage in tow. She smiled at seeing him, feeling happier. He approached them, releasing his grip on his suitcase just before his girlfriend hugged him.

"Lord, Piper, it's only been a few hours since I've seen you," he said. She smiled into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Well, this may be the last time I get to properly hug you before we come back to school," she said, releasing her grip on him.

"I guess you're right," he said. He brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, kissing her gently. "Oh, that reminds me… I have your Christmas present, if you want it." Piper lit up with excitement, a Cheshire Cat grin overtaking her mouth.

"Yes, I want it!" she said. "But let's wait until we're on the train." Her boyfriend nodded, grinning slightly.

"Alright, then."

--

Later, on the train, Seamus and Piper were sitting in their own train car, silence filling the cart.

"I want my present now," she said decidedly. Seamus chuckled slightly.

"Alright," he said. He reached above the compartment, where all their luggage was stored. He reached around inside his bag for a while, letting out a small noise of acknowledgment as he pulled out a small-looking wrapped gift. He passed it to her, sitting back down. She looked at the gift apprehensively, then looked at him quizzically. He gestured to her gift. "Go ahead. Open it." She turned it over, opening it carefully as she slipped her finger under the paper and removed all the wrappings. Under the paper was a plain white box, with no markings or words on it.

"Hooray, a box!" she exclaimed, laughing. He laughed as well. "Let me guess, there's something [b]in[/b] the box?" Seamus nodded. With thoughts of what it could possibly be swimming in her head, Piper opened the box. She was excited upon seeing a new book of charms in the box. "Aw, Seamus, you shouldn't ha-"

"There's more," he said. She raised an eyebrow, looking in the empty box. He sighed. "It's in the book, Piper." She let out a small 'oh', opening the book. She let out a small gasp when she saw the simple silver necklace that she'd had her eye on in Hogsmeade, now adorned with a small charm with a four-leaf clover. Piper inwardly laughed at the charm.

"Oh, Seamus..." she said, looking up. He grinned at her.

"I saw you admiring the necklace and I thought it would make a good Christmas gift," he explained. "Then we got together, and on our last trip, I got you the charm. I'm sure it's obvious as to why I picked that one." She moved over next to him, hugging him.

"Thank you so much," she said. "I've never gotten anything so nice before." She handed him the necklace. "Could you put it on?" He nodded, and she turned her head, moving her long hair out of the way. He unhooked it, putting it on her, then clasping it around her neck. She dropped her hair, shaking it out slightly, then turned to him. "Thank you again," she said.

"I'm just glad you like it," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. She leaned into him, her forehead pressed against his, their noses touching. She smiled softly, closing her eyes; she felt warm and safe and secure. She was going to miss this feeling greatly over the break. He whispered something inaudibly, Piper only hearing the slight sound of his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, not moving from the position. He took her hand in his free one, lacing their fingers.

"I love you," he repeated quietly. Piper felt her face heat up; they'd never said that to each other before. She exhaled, her breath shaking slightly before smiling again.

"I love you too, Seamus," she said happily, pressing her lips against his. She felt his mouth move into a grin before kissing her back. They pulled apart, their hands still linked. They felt the train slowly begin to stop, a frown taking over her face. "Oh, bloody hell."

"I know," he said. "I don't want this ride to end, either."

--

"I'll miss you, Piper," Seamus said, softly caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I'll miss you too, Seamus," she replied, making eye contact. "I'll think of you every day. And thank you again for the present; I'll never take it off." He leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Piper, hurry up!" Piper heard her younger sister, Amber say. "Stop snogging your boyfriend! We need to go home or dad'll get annoyed with us!" Piper pulled away, her freckled face tinged with pink.

"Um, 'love you," she murmured. He smiled.

"Love you too," he said. "Have a happy Christmas."

"You too," she said. She hugged him quickly before joining her sister, waving slightly, then running off into the crowd. Seamus's mother joined him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he watched his girlfriend run off.

"She seems like a nice lass, Seamus," she said. He smiled to himself.

"You have no idea, mum."


End file.
